


Lay Your Heart On Me

by GleefullyWicked



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, flirty fortune cookies, hollence comforting each other, married hollence, mutual respect is my kink, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/pseuds/GleefullyWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be tough, even for newlyweds Laura and Danny. But at least they have each other for comfort. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Heart On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualtrashking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: "Standing quietly together in the kitchen after long, exhausting days, leaning into each other for support, breathing in the smell of home, fingers carding through hair and stroking down spines, until they feel like they can relax and smile properly again."

The quiet whooshing of the apartment elevator always comes as a sort of comfort to Danny. When she’s lucky enough to be alone, all Danny has to focus on for a few seconds is waiting for the ding that signals her floor. No trick questions or pop quizzes or essays. Just a ding, signaling that Danny is almost home to her favorite person.

The little ding is _always_ welcome now that Grad school is proving to be an absolute ball buster.

Danny had figured it would be difficult. Of course it would be difficult. But it was also just a few more years of school, and she's been in school most of her life, hasn’t she? And without working part-time, all she has to do is get her degree. But then, why is Danny finding it so hard?

The classes themselves are fine. While Danny often finds herself struggling to pay attention to the seemingly endless lectures, they’re just the very tip of the grad school ice berg. What really has begun to grate on her is the constant barrage of papers. A report on this, a thesis on that, and her ongoing dissertation on top of everything else. It's enough to make Danny miss the old stacks of papers she had to grade as a TA at Silas.

Sure, she had to save a few dozen freshmen from one monster or another, but least then she didn't feel as if she may soon wear out the paint on her keyboard from all of the typing.

Danny's beginning to become nostalgic for her supernatural-infested undergrad alma mater when the whooshing stops, and the elevator doors open on the ninth floor. Danny practically skips down the hall to her apartment door, key ring already in-hand and heart racing at the idea of coming home to her wife.

_Her wife._

Danny doesn’t think she’ll _ever_ get used to that.

Once the door is unlocked, Danny throws it open and tries to do her best Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Lucy, I'm hooome!"

Danny waits for the inevitable pounding of four legs as her Pitbull child comes to greet her at the door, but it never comes. Instead, from the living room comes a reply that can only be described as a sound of utter disgruntlement. Danny frowns and makes sure to tread carefully as she tracks the sound back to her wife, who she finds on the couch, cocooned in a ball in Danny's Canucks blanket and staring at the Netflix Users menu on the TV- with Lucy the Pitbull nestled up next to her.

"Hey there, Hollis." Danny greets her wife quietly and leans down to kiss Laura on the forehead. Danny knows Laura well enough to know that this isn’t a simple case of her not feeling well. At least, not physically. "Tough day?" Danny asks with a frown, and Laura replies with a simple nod and pulls the blanket higher up, covering all of her face expect for her eyes.

Danny sighs and takes a seat on the couch next to Lucy, who looks up at her as if trying to tell her what's wrong with Mommy.

"Wanna talk about it?" Danny asks, reaching over Lucy to put her hand on the part of the blanket mass that she assumes is Laura’s shoulder.

"I guess." Laura grumbles and squirms as she tries (mostly unsuccessfully) to unwrap herself, clearly beginning to overheat in the blanket that had made the trip to Toronto from Danny's childhood bedroom in Vancouver.

"I'm all ears." Danny says, petting Lucy's head as she does.

Laura takes a deep intake of breath, and Danny knows to prepare herself for a rant- not that Laura's rants aren't worth listening to, they just tend to get...lengthy.

"Well," Laura starts, straightening up into a more comfortable seated position as she does. "You will be pleased to know that the tenth annual Parade of Puppies is next weekend." Laura says this with what Danny thinks is the least amount of enthusiasm she can muster, then continues. “And you will _never guess_ who has been assigned this hard-hitting story.”

Danny groans, knowing how desperately Laura has been gunning to do more serious journalism, recently. “You?”

“Me!” Laura exclaims sarcastically, and at the raised voice, Lucy quickly hops off the couch and runs off to what Danny can only assume is her and Laura’s bedroom. Laura takes this as an opportunity to lean over and rest her head on Danny’s shoulder. “Baby, I’ve been trying so hard for two years to get these people to take me seriously, and all I am to them is the cute little girl who covers stories on puppies."

Danny sighs, wishing that she could protect Laura from all of life's hardships like she could harpies or basilisks, but knowing she couldn't even if she _could_. Laura would never allow it.

"Why do you still work for these jackasses, again?" Danny asks, wondering all the while if it would just be better for Laura at another news station.

"Because they're the biggest station in Toronto, and the job pays our rent." Laura reminds Danny and finally throws the blanket off of herself.

Danny begins to protest, but Laura cuts her off. “And our heating bill, and our water bill, and the phones, the internet, the TV-” Laura lists these off in quick succession, and Danny knows she doesn’t really have a good argument here.

“Okay, okay. But what if I go back to part-time substitute teaching?” Danny suggests, and finds herself somewhat regretting the decision when the thought hits her that she would be adding an extra six hours a day in work time.

Laura shakes her head. "Baby, I would never make you do that."

"You wouldn't be forcing me. I would gladly do it if it means you aren't miserable when I come home to you." The 'gladly' part may have been a lie, but Danny is not willing to back out now. And besides, she is willing to do just about anything to make her wife happy. Even if it makes herself miserable in the process.

"And let you kill yourself from exhaustion by working and getting your _doctorate_ degree at the same time? No way I'm letting that happen; I’m too young to be a widow.” Laura gets up from the couch and makes her way towards the kitchen with Danny following at her heels. “Besides, I heard from a source that one of the main field reporters is moving to New York, so when that happens, I might get promoted."

"If they have any sense at all, of course you'll get promoted. I just don't want you to wait forever for people who don't deserve your time." Danny finds herself emphasizing her point with hand gestures- a habit she doesn’t think she’ll ever break.

Laura sighs and comfortingly rubs Danny’s left bicep with her thumb. "It's the business I'm in, Danny. But I really appreciate how much you care."

"Of course I care. You're my whole world." Danny says, completely sincere.

For the first time that night, Laura's mouth creeps into a smile before she's on her tippy toes, tilting her head up to kiss Danny lightly before pulling away all too soon.

"Come on; I'm feeling delivery Chinese food." Laura says, and begins digging through the kitchen drawers for the takeout menu collection she and Danny have accumulated. As an afterthought, she wags a warning finger at Danny, saying, "And don't you dare mention MSG or calories because so help me Danny Lawrence, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week."

Danny laughs despite that she was just about to mention the obscene number of calories in her favorite pork fried rice, and how she would have to add a mile to her morning run the next day. Instead, she bites her tongue and smiles at the oddly-sexy fact that Laura’s voice takes on the same professional tone when she’s ordering food over the phone as it does when she’s on the air.

“Food should be here in half an hour.” Laura tells Danny once she’s ended the call.

“Cool.” Danny says simply, stepping closer to Laura and placing both of her hands on the small of Laura’s back before pulling Laura’s hips flush against her own- or rather, Laura’s hips to her legs. “Plenty of time.” Danny leans down to capture Laura’s lips in a searing kiss.

Laura moans into Danny’s mouth and snakes one hand up Danny's back, grabbing ahold of Danny's hair and tugging just hard enough for Danny to enjoy it.

Knowing the direction where this is heading, Danny starts to lift Laura up onto the counter, but Laura suddenly places a hand to Danny’s chest, stopping her.

"As fun as this is, how about we postpone it until after the food gets here. Okay, Baby?" Laura whispers, giving Danny a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the cupboard, retrieving two plates and taking them into the tiny dining room just off the kitchen.

Danny finds herself wrapping her hands around Laura's waist when Laura stops to put the plates down. She leans down and takes in the scent of lavender shampoo and pure _Laura_.

"Baby, I just said-" Laura starts, but Danny shushes her- a typically dangerous thing to do.

"For once, I'm not trying to seduce you." Danny assures her. "I just need you here, close to me." Danny punctuates her sentence with a kiss to the top of Laura's head, and at that, Laura relaxes back into Danny, letting the weight of both her body and mind be supported by her wife for once. They stay like that for a period of time that Danny doesn't keep track of. Instead, she brings one hand up from Laura's waist, running it lightly over Laura's stomach before rubbing slow circles into her back.

Laura hums her approval.

"I love you." She whispers, taking Danny's hand that had stayed at her waist into both of her own, bringing it up to her lips to kiss each knuckle.

"I love you, too."

They stay like that, just holding each other, until the door buzzer rings. Danny volunteers to go down to the lobby, earning a kiss to the cheek and a coo of, ‘My hero!’ from Laura, who sets the table while Danny makes a quick trip to get the food, arriving just as Laura's pouring them each a glass of water at the table.

The conversation during most of dinner is kept fairly light, with Danny only bringing up the topic of work when Laura's breaking into the wrapping of her fortune cookie.

"So this Parade of Puppies thing. As much as I adore staying up till 2am to catch your hard-hitting stories on the news, how would you like Lucy and I being there to support you? I mean, you can argue with a wildly attractive extra in the background while you report, right?” Danny flashes her best ‘smize’ after saying this. She knows she’s adorable- or at least, she is to Laura.

Laura giggles. “I would love that.”

The table is quiet for a minute before Danny says, “So about that possible promotion?”

“Yes?” Laura asks, elongating the word and using her hand to gesture for Danny to go on.

“If it comes with a pay raise, can we convert the spare room into a home gym?” Danny asks finally, and Laura rolls her eyes. Danny had thought it was a valid request; especially considering that they really had no real use for the second bedroom Laura had vehemently insisted they needed for the occasional visits from Danny’s mother or Laura’s father.

Laura shakes her head at the idea. “Even if I wanted a torture chamber in my own home, I already have plans for the guest bedroom.”

Danny groans at this. "You aren't going to turn it into one of those 'She Hives'- or whatever man caves for ladies are called, are you?"

"You'll see." Laura smiles slightly, and this makes Danny nervous.

"What are you up to?" She asks, but Laura only shrugs, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Nothing yet." Laura turns her attention to her fortune in an obvious attempt to change the subject from her blatant scheming. "You will find yourself trying new things-"

"-in bed." Danny interjects entirely out of habit, and she feels herself go beet red the minute she says it.

Laura looks up at her with a bemused expression, which doesn't help Danny's blushing situation. "...What?"

Laura asks, obviously trying to contain laughter.

"It-" Danny pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's this stupid game the Summers did with fortune cookies. You add, 'in bed' to the end of each fortune, and whoever had the dirtiest one got a prize."

Laura gives Danny a blank look before she apparently fully considers the potential of this game, at which point she cracks up laughing. “Oh my god, that’s awesome. What’s yours?”

“I’ll read it in a second.” Danny says, more determined to clear the table of the empty plates and mostly-empty takeout containers, which she takes into the kitchen before returning to Laura, only to find Laura cracking open the other fortune cookie herself.

“Oh, that’s good.” Laura chuckles after reading the small piece of paper.

“The magic doesn’t work if someone else breaks open your cookie.” Danny points out, but Laura shakes her head.

“I’m pretty sure this one’s about to come true either way.”

“Oh yeah?” Danny asks. “What does it say?”

Laura smirks and reads, “Something wonderful is about to happen to you.”

“In bed…?” Danny adds as a question.

“On this table.” All thoughts of frivolous news stories and dissertation papers are forgotten as soon as Laura carelessly drops the halves of the fortune cookie onto the floor. “Come collect your prize.”


End file.
